protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Bob Black/Tecnofilia, uma doença infantil
Se o patriotismo é, como disse Samuel Johnson, o ultimo refugio de um canalha, o cientificismo é desde já o primeiro. É a unica ideologia que, agora em versão ciberidiota, projeta a aparência e a sensação de futuridade em quanto conserva atitudes e valores essenciais para manter as coisas exatamente como estão. Continue zapeando! 350px|rightA afirmação abstrata de "mudança" é conservadora, não progressista. Ela privilegia toda mudança , aparente ou real, de estilo ou substancia, reacionário ou revolucionário. Quanto mais as coisas mudam - em especial as que mudam - , mas elas continuam iguais. Mais rápido, mais rápido, Speed Racer! ( mas continue andando em círculos). Pela mesma razão , privilegiar o progresso também é algo conservador. O progresso é a noção de que a mudança tende ao aprimoramento, e de que o aprimoramento tende a ser irreversível. Contratempos locais acontece quando a mudança é interrompida ou desviada ( "o éter", "flogisto" ), mas a tendência secular é avante ( e secular). Nada das muito errado por muito tempo , então nunca ha um motivo importante para não continuar fazendo o que se esta fazendo. Vai dar tudo certo. Como um jurista já disse em outro (porém assombrosamente similar) contexto, as rodas da justiça giram devagar, mas moem direitinho. Como o seu pseudônimo sugere Walter Alter é um alto sacerdote consagrado do progresso ( mas será que ele sabe que , na Alemanha, "alter " significa "mais velho"?). Ele desdenha o passado para melhor perpetuá-lo. Seu jeito de escrever só em minúsculas - que modernista! - era inovador quando e. e. cummings o lançou há oitenta anos. Talvez o próximo avanço de Alter seja abandonar a pontuação, apenas algumas décadas depois que James Joyce o fez. E 3 mil anos depois que os romanos fizeram ambas as coisas, o ritmo do progresso pode ser estonteante. Para Alter , o futuro é um programa que Karl Marx e Julio Verne mapearam num século anterior. A evolução é unilinear, impelida pela tecnologia e, por alguma razão estranha, moralmente imperativa. essas idéias já eram velhas quando Herbert Spencer e Karl Marx as formularam. O positivismo de Alter não implica nenhum melhoramento em relação ao de Comte, que se desmascarou ao fundar um igreja positivista. e se o materialismo mecânico é, na verdade, uma regressão do marxismo para o estalinismo. como ficção científica ruim, só que menos divertido, o alterismo é uma ideologia do século XIX declamada no jargão do século XXI. (Um dos poucos fatos sobre o futuro a um só tempo certo e reconfortante é que ele não falará como Walter Alter, não mais do que o presente fala como Hugo Gernsback¹. ) Alter não escreveu uma só palavra da qual Newt Gingrish² ou Walt Disney, descongelado, discordaria. Os "engenheiros sociais de gabinete" estão do seu lado; ou melhor, ele esta do lado deles. Eles não pensam como ele - algo que mal pode ser chamado de pensamento - mas querem que pensemos como ele. O único motivo pelo qual não incluem na sua folha de pagamento é: por que lhe pagar se ele está disposto a fazer isso de graça? "A sobrecarga de informações é relativa a capacidade de cada um " entoa Alter. é certamente relativa à dele. Ele salta da tecnologia à antropologia à historia e vice-versa, como os átomos do modelo do universo " mesa de bilhar" newtoniano, no qual os cientistas , diferentemente de Alter , não acreditam mais. A vastidão de sua ignorância assombra , e o mundo perplexo, pode apenas perguntar, com Groucho Marx "Há mais alguma coisa sobre a qual você não saiba absolutamente nada?" Se o sindicalismo é (como um tirador de sarro definiu) fascismo sem entusiasmo, o alterismo é empirismo sem provas. Ele exibe a toga da razão sem citar nenhum motivo para fazê-lo. Espera que aceitamos sua rejeição da fé por pura fé. Afirma ferozmente que fatos são fatos , e não menciona nenhum. Alter esta nervoso demais para ser articulado, mas pelo menos ofereceu uma lista de inimigos - embora como o senador McCarthy, prefira lançar denuncias vagamente categóricas de dar nomes aos bois. No topo da lista estão os "antropo-românticos" "primitivo-nostálgicos", que também são, ou estão ajudando e consolando, os "antiautoritários" da "anarco-esquerda". Para o leitor leigo, essas palavras compostas misteriosas são tentativas calculadas de inspirar um vago receio, sem comunicar nenhuma informação a respeito de quem esteja denominando exceto que são lacaios dos engenheiros sociais do gabinete e inimigo da civilização. Mas porque os engenheiros sociais de gabinete iriam querer destruir a civilização na qual prosperam à custa da maioria de nós, o resto? Se religião significa reverencia por algo não entendido, Alter é fervorosamente religioso. Ele confunde ciência com conhecimento codificado (isso era a historia natural, tão decrépita quanto a frenologia há muito tempo). A ciência é uma pratica social com métodos distintos, não uma acumulação de "fatos" oficialmente verificados. Não existem fatos puros, fora de contexto. Os fatos são sempre relativos a um contexto. Os fatos científicos são relativos a uma teoria ou um paradigma ( isto é, a um contexto formalizado). Os elétrons são partículas ou são ondas? Nem uma coisa nem outra, e ambas, de acordo com Niels Bohr - depende de para onde você estiver olhando e por quê. Os postulados e teoremas da geometria euclidiana são "verdadeiros"? Eles correspondem muito bem a boa parte do universo físico, mas Einstein achava que a geometria não-euclidiana de Riemann descrevia melhor fenômenos cruciais como a gravitação e a deflexão dos raios luminosos. Cada geometria é internamente coerente; cada uma é incoerente com a outra. Nenhum fato ou fatos concebíveis poderiam resolver essa discrepância. Por mais que desejassem transcender a incoerência, os físicos aprenderam a conviver com as incomensuráveis teorias da relatividade e da física quântica porque ambas (quase) funcionam. A física newtoniana ainda é bastante eficaz dentro do sistema solar, onde há alguns "fatos" (como a precessão de Mercúrio) não conformes com a relatividade einsteiniana, mas esta última é , certamente, a teoria preferida para aplicação ao resto do universo. Dizer que uma é verdadeira e outra é falsa é como dizer que um Toyota é verdadeiro e um modelo T é falso. Teorias criam fatos - e os destroem. A ciência é simultaneamente, e necessariamente, progressista e regressista. Diferentemente de Walter Alter, a ciência não privilegia uma ou outra direção. Não existe um universo passivo, preexistente, "organizado, padronizado , previsto e palpável" esperando por nosso toque de Prometeu. Até o ponto onde o universo é ordenado - um ponto que, até onde sabemos, talvez nem fique muito longe - nós é que o tornamos ordenado. Não apenas no sentido óbvio de que formamos famílias e construímos cidades , ordenando nossos próprios meios de vida, mas meramente pelo poder padronizador da percepção, pelo qual resolvemos um amontoado de dados sensoriais numa "tabela" na qual, "na verdade", há apenas uma multidão de partículas ínfimas e principalmente espaço vazio. Alter esbraveja contra a obnose, seu malformado neologismo que significaria ignorar o óbvio. Mas ignorar o óbvio é, "obviamente", o pré-requisito da ciência. Como diz S.F.C. Milson, " as coisas óbvias não podem estar levemente erradas: como o movimento do Sol, elas só podem estar fundamentalmente erradas". Óbvio que o Sol gira ao redor da Terra. Óbvio que a terra é plana. Óbvio que a mesa diante de mim é sólida, e não como os místicos da física atômica alegam , quase que apenas um espaço vazio. óbvio que partículas não podem também ser ondas. Óbvio que os caçadores-coletores trabalham mais do que os assalariados contemporâneos. Óbvio que a pena de morte diminui a criminalidade. Mas nada é mais óbvio, se algo ainda o é, do que o fato de que todas essas afirmações são falsas. OU seja, elas não podem ser qualificadas como "fatos" dentro de nenhuma estrutura que até seus próprios defensores reconheçam como sua. Der fato, todos os defensores (já que tais opiniões ainda têm alguns) defendem de forma estridente, como Alter, uma estrutura positivista-empírica na qual sua falsidade é patente. Portanto, para entrar em detalhes, avancemos para o passado. Alter espuma contra o que chama "apego romântico a uma existência 'mais simples' ,' mais pura' no passado, ou em sociedades primitivas ou 'orientais' contemporâneas". Espera aí. Ninguém, que eu saiba, está misturando sociedades primitivas passadas ou presentes com sociedades "orientais" (presumivelmente as civilizações da China e da Índia e suas ramificações no Japão, Coréia, Birmânia, Sudeste da Ásia, Indonésia, e por ai vai). Tais sociedades"orientais" se parecem muito com a sociedade que os "anarco-esquerdistas" querem derrubar - a nossa - , do que com qualquer sociedade primitiva.Ambas têm Estado, mercado, estratificação social e religião controlada por sacerdotes, coisas ausentes em todas as sociedades grupais extrativistas e em muitas sociedades tribais. Se sociedades primitivas e orientais têm características comuns de qualquer importância para sua argumentação ( se ele tivesse se dado ao trabalho de argumentar), Alter não as identifica. Para Alter, é uma "realidade implacável que a direção inata de qualquer cultura senciente, no sentido de ampliar o seu bem-estar, será sempre aumentar a aplicação de extensões às ferramentas disponíveis". Culturas não são "sencientes"; isso é reificá-la e mistificar sua natureza. Tampouco elas têm necessariamente qualquer "direção inata". Como ex-(ou cripto)marxista - ele é um ex-(?) seguidor de Lydon LaRouche em sua fase stalinista, da Congregação Nacional de Comitês trabalhistas - Alter não tem desculpas para desconhecer isso. Embora Marx estivesse interessado principalmente em um modo de produção - o capitalismo - o qual, argumentava, tinha uma direção inata, ele também identificou um "modo der produção asiático" que não a tinha; Karl Wittfogel elaborou essa percepção em seu Oriental Despotismo. Nosso visionário profetiza que "se esse aumento cessar, a cultura morrerá". Isso nós sabemos que é falso. Se Alter esta correto, o regresso de uma sociedade a uma tecnologia amais simples é um ato inevitavelmente suicida. Antropólogos discordam. Para Alter, é uma questão de fé que a agricultura seja tecnologicamente superior ao extrativismo. Mas os ancestrais dos índios das planícies eram agricultores sedentários ou semi-sedentários que abandonaram aquele estilo de vida porque a chegada do cavalo tornou possível (não necessária) a opção de uma vida mais simples de caça que eles devem ter considerado qualitativamente superior. Os Kpelle, da Libéria, se recusam a mudar do cultivo seco para o cultivo inundado de arroz, seu principal alimento, como os "especialistas" em desenvolvimento econômico recomendam. Os Kpelle têm plena consciência de que o cultivo inundado (irrigado) de arroz é muito mais produtivo do que o seco. Mas o cultivo seco é conduzido comunalmente, com cantoria, festa e bebidas, de uma forma impossível no cultivo inundado - e é um trabalho muito mais fácil, numa "estação de trabalho" muito mais sadia e confortável. Se a cultura deles "morrer" em decorrência dessa escolha eminentemente ponderada, será um assassinato, não um suicídio. Se progresso, para Alter, significa exterminar pessoas porque nós podemos e porque elas são diferentes, ele pode pegar seu progresso e enfiar naquele lugar. Defendendo da ciência ele a difama. Até a história da civilização ocidental (a única que nosso futurista etnocêntrico leva a sério) contradiz a teoria de Alter da vontade de potência tecnológica. Por bem mais de mil Anos, aa civilização clássica floresceu sem nenhuma "aplicação de extensões às ferramentas existentes" significativa. Até mesmo quando a ciência helênica ou romana avançava, isso não se estendia, normalmente , à sua tecnologia. Ela criou o motor a vapor e em seguida esqueceu o brinquedinho, como a China (outro exemplo contrário ao alterismo) inventou a pólvora e a usava para espantar os demônios - provavelmente seu melhor uso. Claro que as sociedades antigas chegaram ai fim , mas todas chegam: como disse Keynes, a longo prazo estaremos todos mortos. E eu tenho minhas suspeitas quanto à expressão "extensão a ferramenta". Não tem algo a ver com o produto anunciado nas contracapas de revistas pornôs? Alter deve estar mentindo, não apenas enganando, quando reitera o mito hobbesiano de que "a vida primitiva é curta e brutal". Ele não poderia nem mesmo saber da existência daqueles que rotula como antropo-românticos sem saber também que eles demonstraram o contrário disso, convencendo seus colegas cientistas. A palavra " primitivo" é, para muitos fins - inclusive este-, vaga e generalizante demais para ser útil. Pode denominar desde as poucas sociedades sobreviventes baseadas na caça e no extrativismo, até os camponeses de minorias étnicas em vias de modernização nos Estados do Terceiro Mundo (como os índios do México e do Peru). A expectativa de vida é um exemplo. Alter quer que seus leitores suponham que a longevidade é uma função da complexidade tecnológica e social. Não é, e tampouco é o oposto disso. Como Richard Borshay Lee verificou, os Kung San ("homens da floresta"), de Botsuana, têm uma estrutura populacional mais próxima daquela dos Estados Unidos que daquela de um país típico do Terceiro Mundo, com sua maioria camponesa. A vida dos extrativistas não é tão curta assim. Só recentemente a expectativa de vida média das nações metropolitanas privilegiadas ultrapassou os índices pré-históricos. 250px|leftQuanto a vida dos primitivos ser "brutal", trata-se obviamente de um juízo moral, não científico, se comparada à dos habitantes de Detroit, por exemplo. Se a brutalidade se refere a qualidade de vida , os extrativistas, como Marshall Sahlins demonstrou em "As primeiras sociedades da afluência", trabalham muito menos e têm muito mais vida social e festas do que nós modernos. Nenhum deles recebe ordens de uma chefe babaca, nem levanta antes do meio-dia, nem trabalha cinco dias por semana, nem... - bem, já deu pra entender. Alter observa, com perversidade, que "bem poucas sociedades aborígines vêm sendo criadas e adotadas por aqueles que a elogiam" Não diga. E dai? Tais sociedades nunca foram criadas, elas evoluíram. As mesmas forças industriais e capitalistas que estão extinguindo as sociedades aborígines existentes contrapõem obstáculos poderosos à formação de outras. O que nós deploramos é justamente termos perdido a capacidade de recriá-las. Alter só está animando a torcida dos porcos. Como eu disse, eles até lhe pagariam (mas não muito bem, provavelmente), se ele já não estivesse fazendo isso de graça. Admita-se que antropólogos e "anarco-esquerdistas" ocasionais romantizam, sob certos aspectos, a vida primitiva de vez em quando, mas nada que se compare à escala em que Alter falsifica dados etnográficos. Richard Borshay Lee e Marshall Sahlins representam hoje a sabedoria convencional em relação a sociedades baseadas na caça e no extrativismo. Eles não romantizam nada. Não precisam. Um romântico ou uma romântica alegaria que a sociedade primitiva que ele ou ela estuda é virtualmente livre de conflitos e violência, como Elizabeth Marshall Thomas fez em seu livro sobre os San/Homens da Floresta, The Harmless People. As observações posteriores e mais minuciosas de Lee estabeleceram índices de homicídio per capita entre os San não muito abaixo daqueles dos Estados Unidos contemporâneos. Sahlins deixou claro que o preço de uma vida folgada e com abundância de alimentos, para os caçadores-coletores, era a impossibilidade de acumular qualquer propriedade que não deixe de ser um grande sacrifício, é um juízo de valor, não uma descoberta cientifica - e Alter é tão cego para essa distinção quanto qualquer monge medieval. Alter praticamente só faz referência específica a Margaret Mead, "uma sectária semi-analfabeta especializada em 'alterar amostras' quando elas não s encaixam na sua doutrina preexistente" (jamais especificada). Mead tinha pouca prática antes de sua primeira incursão no trabalho de campo em Samoa, mas chamar a autora de vários livros bem escritos e de suceso de "semi-analfabeta" fica aquém até do semi-analfabetismo, é burrice e pronto. Eu quase diria que Alter é um sectário semi-analfabeto que altera os fatos, mas na verdade ele é um sectário semi-analfabeto que ignora os fatos. As principais conclusões de Mead foram que os samoanos eram sexualmente liberais e, em relação aos americanos do Entre-guerras, mais cooperativos do que competitivos. Mead - pupila bissexual da antropóloga lésbica Ruth Benedict - pode ter projetado seu próprio liberalismo sexual nos nativos. Mas etnografias modernas (como a de Mangaia, de Robert Suggs), bem como fontes históricas da época do capitão Cook em diante, confirmam que a maioria das sociedades insulares do Pacífico estava realmente mais próxima do idílio hedonista relaxado que Mead pensou ter visto em Samoa do que de algum show de horrores hobbesiano. Alter vocifera contra o romantismo, a subjetividade, o misticismo - os suspeitos de sempre - , mas não quer encarar os fatos reproduzidos regularmente sobre a sociedade primitiva. Ele está de contradizendo. Se as descobertas de Mead relativas à sexualidade e ao amadurecimento foram revisadas por trabalhos de campo posteriores, sua caracterização da competição e da cooperação nas sociedades que ela estudou não o foram. Por qualquer padrão, nossa sociedade moderna capitalista e de Estado é o que estatísticos chama de desvio - uma mutação, uma aberração, um monstro - a uma distância extraordinária da maioria das observações, do tipo que joga a variância longe da variação. Não existem "padrões duplos fazendo críticas extremas contra todos os fatores bourgeoise sic, capitalistas, espetaculares, de mercado" - o distanciamento é apenas tão extremo quanto o distanciamento da comunidade, como foi experimentado pela maioria das sociedades de hominídeos nos últimos milhões de anos. É como se Alter quisesse dizer que uma régua tem preconceitos por que ela estabelece que objetos de um metro ou mais são mais longos do que aqueles que têm menos de um metro. Se isso é ciência, prefiro o misticismo ou a morte. Alter insinua , sem demonstrar, que Mead falsificou provas. Mesmo que ela tenha falsificado, sabendo que muitos cientistas ilustres, entre eles Gallileu e Gregor Mendel, falsificaram ou embelezaram relatos de suas experiências para substanciar conclusões que agora são universalmente aceitas. Mendel, para piorar a situação, era um monge católico, um "místico", de acordo com a demonologia de Alter, e no entanto fundou a ciência da genética. Alter, longe de fundar uma ciência, nem mesmo dá a indicação de começar a entender qualquer uma delas. Os méritos e deméritos da etnografia de Margaret Mead são menos do que periféricos à polêmica de Alter. Não foi Mead quem descobriu e relatou que caçadores-coletores trabalham muito menos do que nós. Há algo muito fora de controle num maníaco por controle que insiste em taxar de fascistas idéias que não aceita ou entende. Nada que eu diga para denunciar esse tipo de oportunismo masturbatório será forte demais. "Fascista" não é, como Alter supõe, um nome de uso geral, sinônimo de "mim não gosta". Uma vez escrevi um ensaio, "Feminism as Fascism", que ocasionou grande indignação, embora continue bastante válido. Mas eu não me incomodei, porque tinha sido bastante cuidadoso e específico aao identificar os paralelos precisos entre fascismo e o chamado feminismo(radical) - cerca de meia dúzia. São meia dúzia de analogias a mais do que aquelas que Alter identifica entre o Fascismo e o anarco-esquerdismo ou a primato-nostalgia. Os únicos anarco-esquerdistas com quaisquer afinidade demonstráveis ao fascismo ( ao qual, na Itália, forneceram muitos recrutas) são os sindicalistas, uma seita moribunda, os últimos anarquistas a compartilhar o cientificismo retrógrado de Alter. É Alter, e não seus inimigos, quem pede "um corpo orientador e coeso de conhecimentos e de experiências como estrutura de referência" - apenas uma estrutura de referência repare bem - para "diagramas e manuais", ou seja, para ritmos de marcha. Acontece que existem fascistas de verdade neste nosso mundo imperfeito. Vulgarizando o termo e se dizendo contra os fascistas, Alter (que está longe de ser o único a fazer isso) na verdade os equipa com um sistema de camuflagem. Os artistas , uiva Walter, "não acreditam que a tecnologia seja uma coisa intrinsecamente boa". Eu não ligo muito para aquilo em que os artistas acredita, especialmente se Alter for um exemplo, mas essa suposta opinião deles lhes dá crédito. Eu imaginaria que é obnose, ignorar o óbvio, acreditar na tecnologia "intrinsecamente ", não vê-la como o meio para um fim, ou fins, para os quais ela é vendida, e sim como uma espécie de fim em si mesmo sem utilidade alguma para ninguém. "Arte pela arte" é um credo discutível, mas pelo menos fornece arte, que agrada alguns por sua beleza. A tecnologia como fim em si mesma não faz sentido algum, como o monstro do dr. Frankenstein. Se "tecnologia pela tecnologia" não é a antítese da razão, então não sei o que é razão, e prefiro não saber. 350|rightOs caçadores-coletores anarco-comunistas (porque é isso, para ser exato, o que eles são) do passado e do presente são importantes. Não (necessariamente) por suas bem sucedidas adaptações específicas ao habitat, já que por definição elas não são generalizáveis, mas por demonstrarem que a vida já foi, e pode ser, radicalmente diferente. A questão não é recriar aquele estilo de vida (embora possa haver algumas ocasiões de fazê-lo), mas reconhecer que, se uma vida totalmente contraditória à nossa é viável a ponto de ter um histórico de milhões de anos, então talvez outros meios de vida contraditórios ao nosso sejam viáveis. Para um esquizofrênico do século XXI, rico e de bom gosto, Alter tem um vocabulário assombrosamente limitado. Ele acredita que palavras infantis como "bem" e "mal" significa algo mais do que "mim gosta" e "mim não gosta", mas se ele vê algum outro sentido nelas não compartilhou essa abundância com o resto de nós. Ele acusa seus inimigos escolhidos de "infantilismo e vingança contras os pais", ecoando o autoritarismo de Lênin (Esquerdismo, Doença Infantil do Comunismo) e Freud, respectivamente. Futurista típico - e os futuristas originais aderiram ao fascismo -, está cerca de um século atrás de Heisenberg, Nietzsche e do resto de nós. O moralismo é retrógrado. Você quer algo? Não me diga que você esta "certo" e eu estou "errado. Pouco me importa do que Deus ou Papai Noel gostam, muito menos se fui bom ou mau menino. Diga-me apenas o que eu tenho que você quer, e por que eu deveria dá-lo a você. Não posso garantir que concordaremos, mas a articulação seguida de negociação é a única maneira possível de resolver uma disputa sem coerção. Como Proudhon disse, "eu não quero nenhuma lei , mas estou disposto a negociar". Alter se apega à "realidade física" objetiva - matéria em movimento - com a mesma fé de uma criança que se agarra à mão de sua mãe. E a fé, para Alter e para crianças de todas as idades, é sempre seguida pelo medo. Alter (para citar Clifford Geertz) "teme que a realidade suma, a menos que acreditemos bastante nela". Ele nunca experimentará uma crise edipiana porque jamais crescerá a este ponto. Um mundo mecânico é o único que ele consegue entender. Ele acha que o sistema solar, na verdade, é um planetário. Não tem tolerância alguma para a ambigüidade, a relatividade, indeterminação - tolerância alguma, de fato, para a tolerância. Alter parece não ter aprendido nada da ciência além de um pouco de jargão bastante mal empregado. Ao denunciar o "mau método científico" e a "intuição" quase na mesma exalação de mau hálito , ele explicita o quanto ignora o pluralismo do método científico. Até um positivista tão resoluto quanto Kaarl Popper distinguia o "contexto de justificação", que ele supunha implicar a aderência a uma ortodoxia demonstrativa um tanto rígida, do "contexto da descoberta", no qual , como Paul Feyerabend alegremente observou, "vale tudo". Alter revela o quão completamente por fora está ao fazer referência casual aos "verdadeiros métodos de descoberta". Não existem verdadeiros métodos de descoberta, apenas métodos úteis. Em princípio, ler a Bíblia ou tomar LSD são práticas tão legítimas, no contexto da descoberta, quanto fuçar publicações técnicas regularmente. Não importa se Arquimedes realmente obteve inspiração pulando na banheira, ou se Newton a conseguiu vendo uma maçã cair. O que importa é que nesses - quaisquer - gatilhos da criatividade são possíveis e, se forem eficazes, são desejáveis. A intuição é importante não como uma faculdade oculta confiável, mas como uma fonte de hipóteses em todos os campos. E também de vislumbres ainda não prontos para serem formalizados, se é que algum dia o serão, mas que são ainda assim significativos e heurísticos no contextos das disciplinas hermenêuticas, as quais com todo o direito se recusam a aceitar que algo não passível de quantificação seja místico. Muitas disciplinas já aceitas no panteão das ciências ( como a biologia, a geologia e a economia) teriam sido abortadas por esse dogma anacrônico. " Considerar a fonte"é o que Alter chama de "método científico ruim ". Ouvimos falar muito (demais)do conflito entre evolucionismo e criacionismo. Basta um conhecimento superficial da história intelectual ocidental para reconhecer que a teoria da evolução é uma secularização da escatologia que distingue o cristianismo de outras tradições religiosas. Mas o fato de que o cristianismo foi o contexto da sua descoberta é um motivo bem pouco científico para rejeitar a evolução. Ou, por que não dizer, para aceitá-la. left|350pxAlter não é o que finge ser, um paladino da razão atacando as hordas irracionalistas. A única coisa que os nomes na sua lista de inimigos têm em comum é o fato de estarem nela. Ayn Rand, cuja defesa histérica da "razão" era o alterismo sem o jargão de ciência popular, tinha um rol de irracionalidades que incluía homossexuais, liberais, cristãos, anti-semitas, marxistas, expressionistas abstratos, hippies, tecnófobos, racistas e fumantes de maconha (mas não de tabaco). A lista de Alter (certamente incompleta) inclui sadomasoquistas, New Agers, antropólogos, esquizofrênicos, antiautoritários, fundamentalistas cristãos, engenheiros sociais de gabinete, fascistas, protocubistas... Intimem suspeitos inesperados. Alter só faz esse jogo de acusação porque não tem extensões às ferramentas em número suficiente. "Quantas vezes por dia você realmente avança em questões importantes, de forma intuitiva?" Palavras sábias - e também um bom argumento para mandar esse cara plantar batatas. Aqui esta outra charada, sr. Leitor ou sra. Leitora: quantas vezes por dia você realmente avança em questões importantes, NÃO IMPORTA DE QUE FORMA? Quantas vezes por dia você "avança em questões importantes" - intuitiva, irônica, intelectual, impulsiva, impassivelmente ou seja lá de que forma for? Ou você sente, um dia após o outro, que um dia vem após o outro, e é só? Que as únicas "questões importantes" que afetam você se é que existem, são decididas,se é que são, pelos outros? Já notou sua falta de capacidade de mapear o seu próprio destino? Já notou que seu acesso à realidade "virtual" aumenta na mesma proporção em que você se distancia (um gesto prudente) da realidade factual? Que fora trabalhar e pagar você não tem absolutamente nenhuma utilidade para esta sociedade, e não pode esperar que ela conserve você, se um dia não conseguir fazer uma dessas duas coisas? E , finalmente, por acaso a gritaria tecnofílica e tecnocapitalista de Walter Alter pode ajudar você, de alguma forma, a interpretar o futuro, e muito menos - mais importante também - a mudá-lo? Notas